marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah Lancaster
Delilah Lancaster is a sophomore at Xavier's School. Appearance Delilah has long black hair and sharp blue eyes. Her skin is pale, and she wears lip gloss a lot. She makes sure to always be fashionable, so her outfits are regularly beautiful. She likes wearing high heels because she's quite short for her age, standing at 5' 1". She likes the color red and often enjoys painting her nails that color. History "You want to know about me? Strange. No one ever wants to know about me, so I find that awfully sweet. I'm really not sure where to start. My mom was a telepath and my dad was an average civilian. I don't know whether mom was a hero or a villain. I'm trying to figure it out, but there are too many telepaths to go through. "They got a divorce once he found out about her powers. I was only four, so I had more important things to worry about, y'know, like which color crayon to use on my Disney Princess coloring book. So I didn't mind at all. My mom got custody of me because my dad didn't want to have to raise someone who might inherit super powers. "And I did. My mom was expecting that since I'm her kid, my powers would be stronger. She was wrong. They were considerably weaker. All I could do alter perceptions. It was simple enough, really, and I thought it was really cool and could be used to my advantage a lot. "My mom wasn't so happy with how my powers turned out and neither am I. They're weak, and as much as I try to get them to develop into something more, they won't. "I don't have any life changing event. No one experimented on me, and no one killed my entire family. My powers are still weak, but I believe that they will become stronger. And if you don't agree with me, well, I could always make you." Personality and Traits Delilah is kind and as sweet as honey, but in all honesty, that's just how she wants to perceived. She has the Queen Bee type of personality, despite not actually being Queen Bee. If you get to know her well enough, you'll see that she's just a normal teenager trying to fit in. Because of this, she tends to do really nice things for her friends. She knows that being nice is how other people would like you, so she tries to keep it that way. Delilah is hard working and loyal. The former is most likely because she can make herself perceive hard work as easy. Kind of like the perfect optimist. Powers and Abilities Delilah has the ability to manipulate and alter perceptions. When teamed up with a telepath, they would be quite strong, but she has no care towards them. She is not a telepath. While telepaths would use their minds to look at memories, read emotions, and maybe read minds, Delilah's abilities are different. Unlike telepaths who look into others minds, she alters what others perceive. She can also do this to herself. *Freshman - Delilah is able to change her own perception of work, making hard work seem easy. Also, due to perception alteration, she is able to have a high tolerance of pain. *Sophomore - Delilah is able to locate things easier, by making herself perceive the object/person/thing she is looking for as obvious. Also, the ability to make herself perceive boring things as interesting and perceive time as passing quickly. *Junior - Delilah is able to be seen as likeable to persuade others to do things for her. She is able to make herself seem harmless, or perhaps dangerous to others. *Senior - Delilah is able to not perceive you at all, as if completely ignoring you. She is also able to change the perception of others of things and people besides herself. *Adult - Delilah is able to make you perceive her as a completely different person, or simply get you to not perceive her presence at all. She is able to make you perceive where you are as a completely different location. *Weaknesses - Delilah does not have much offensive powers. She is able to use these powers in combat, but they cannot be used to harm or injure her opponent, but perhaps confuse or trick them. Talk Bubble Gallery Delilah's model is Michelle Trachtenberg. Delilah 4.jpg Delilah 5.png Delilah 5.jpg Delilah 1.gif Trivia *Delilah is fluent in three languages. English, French, and Sarcasm. *She has a pet cat named Jeeves at home. *She tends to be overlooked because as of now, the other kids at school think her powers are lame. *She despises telepaths and people who think that they have the same powers as she does. Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Characters